


Christmas Cards

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [215]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “The post, Lady Grantham.”
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Sarah O'Brien
Series: Downton Drabbles [215]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boulouzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! 😊 
> 
> My dear Bou, 
> 
> Merry Christmas, thank you for your wonderful support and friendship over the past years. Wishing you the very best of Christmases and the happiest of New Years. X 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Ghost. X

“The post, Lady Grantham.”  
“Thank you, Carson.” Cora took the letters and skimmed through them. A letter from her brother, a card from her mother, probably with a cheque for the girls, and another envelope, light brown, plain, no monogram, only her name on the front in a hand that she instantly recognised. O’Brien’s. Cora put the others on the side and tore open the envelope, not even reaching for the letter opener beside her. It was a Christmas card, with the angel Gabriel appearing to the virgin Mary. She opened it. 

_Merry Christmas, M’lady._  
_All my love, always,_  
_Sarah_


End file.
